Reality
by cocosnowlo
Summary: After Expel came back by the last power of the Nedians, the Expelian heroes are finally able to return to their homes and families. However, all the things which have shaped them on Energy Nede have never happened on this planet Expel. Bowman Jeane feels alien in his own homeland...


**A/N: *SPOILERS ALERT* (This whole fanfiction is a spoiler) With the announcement of Star Ocean 5, I've been thinking a lot about the first two Star Ocean games again, especially Second Story. My second favorite game of all time has a great story but I admit it tends to fail at portraying the feelings on the characters as extreme as they could (and should) be.**

 **A moment in the game that really makes me think is the arrival on Energy Nede, when the heroes get told Expel doesn't exist any longer. Entire worlds have been torn to pieces for many of them. Bowman, one of my favorite characters, must be one of those suffering the most... And then at the end of the game Expel is revived! Everything could be great and happy, but there's one thing that bothers me: This version of Expel has been transported from the past to the present. It's practically a planet living in the past! The people have no idea they should have died.**

 **I think, this is something the characters would think about often, too. Here are some of Bowman's thoughts and how it could feel like for him to live on the new, old Expel.**

 **Reality**

With Expel's destruction, a world had broken down for Bowman. Everything he knew and loved had been annihilated with one single blow. His wife Ninay and all the others on the planet had died in the gigantic explosion. After their awakening on Nede Bowman had lain awake many nights, with images in his head of how his Ninay's body dissolved in the flames of destruction. With the screams of the dying in his head who did not know what happened to them...

But he and the other survivors had fought, had failed and broken down but they had also triumphed. The time spent on Energy Nede seemed to be many years when it was really just several months. Their group had come to terms with the terrifying experiences and overcome new obstacles. But no matter how strong their connection had become, nobody could ever forget what had happened. The Expelians had lost their families and homes. And even Claude, Opera, Ernest mourned. These were dark times, even if there were good moments as well.

But Expel was back. It was a miracle! A planet which had completely disappeared from the world had returned. And with it their families, friends and homelands. Like nothing had ever happened. But every single one of them knew the sinister truth. This planet had never witnessed the last few months. The people on Expel seemed so naive to him, even though there was no way they could know.

Bowman felt alien in Linga. Every kid running happily through the alleys, suddenly seemed out of place. But this was exactly the city of Linga he had left... His love was the same, his home was the same. Everything as usual. Well, was this good or bad?

He still hadn't told Ninay what had happened. How could she ever believe him? Believe that she had actually died but then revived through some kind of magic? That he had been mourning and fighting for months after? It hurt him deep in his heart to hold her in his arms. Not because he wasn't enjoying it. No, this was one of the greatest feelings in the world and indescribable bliss. However, it seemed so unreal. His wife had died, he had cried for her and tried to process her death. Was this even real? Maybe it had all been just a bad dream, but if that was the case, which part exactly?

Bowman would tell her. As soon as he could believe it himself.

After his return he had resumed his work as a pharmacist and doctor. He made home visits, met all the people who should be dead. They were real, absolutely real. Linga was as busy as ever, no crisis and no war disturbed the peace.

He often met up with Precis, the only human being nearby who lived the same reality as he did. It was reassuring to know you weren't insane and that there were people who were connected with you on that level. But the young inventor didn't want to stay for long. Claude had had decided to return to his own home planet Earth, together with Rena and every person who wanted to accompany them. Of course, Precis didn't want to miss that chance. She wanted to learn. And so did Leon.

For a moment Bowman had considered leaving Expel as well. In the next moment it had seemed absurd to him. There were people in Linga who needed him and also the woman he loved. And that was stronger than every other feeling.

With Precis' departure he sank back into this irreal world. But he tried to accept. Accept life as it was now. And at the same time, he promised to never forget what had really happened.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please note that English is not my first language and don't hesitate to tell me if you happen to find any grave mistakes. I hope you all love Star Ocean 2 as much as I do.**


End file.
